Desmascarando a Realidade
by Youkinha
Summary: [Yaoi]Eles sempre foram irmãos, mas será que um dia se tornariam mais? [COMPLETA]..Reviews, pleeeese...
1. Atenção

_**ATENÇÃO!  
**Vou ser bem direta e curta a respeito dessa fic. Ela é **YAOI,** ou seja, contém cenas de **relacionamentos homossexuais**. Se este tipo de material ofende você, **NÃO PROSSIGA**!  
Eu aviso que a autora desta fic (ou seja, eu) **não se responsabiliza** pelas conseqüências da decisão do leitor de ultrapassar este ponto._

_**P.S.:**Essa fic também contém **incesto**, ou seja, **relação entre parentes**. Etc, etc. Se isso te ofente.._

**_BUZZ OFF!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Desmascarando a Realidade

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

Mais um dia havia começado, e mais uma vez teria que agüentá-lo. Ano após ano, dia após dia. Oh, odiava os deuses por terem-no amaldiçoado com aquele karma. Maldita fosse a hora em que tiveram uma visão de Athena, dizendo-lhes que os dois seriam cavaleiros de ouro até o dia de suas mortes.

Oh, sim. Ela dissera isso. Que terrível castigo era aquele? A pessoa que dormia docemente a seu lado não gostava de literatura ou filosofia. Não gostava de conversas cultas e preferia brigar a ter uma conversa civilizada! Que diabos estaria ela pensando quando prendera os dois no mesmo quarto daquela casa gigantesca, a de Gêmeos. Existiam ainda mais quatro quartos vazios, mas fora ordem expressa dela: "Os dois ficarão no mesmo quarto para sua própria segurança e bem. Estarão eternamente juntos, onde quer que vão. Não me contestem, meus cavaleiros. Apenas façam o que lhes digo, pois só penso em seu bem."

Que bem havia naquilo? A única 'segurança' que tinha era que Kanon passava parte da noite em alerta para parar possíveis invasores. Não sabia o porquê de ele fazer aquilo, visto que já era bem grandinho para se cuidar sozinho e as únicas pessoas que tinham coragem de entrar na casa de Gêmeos durante a noite eram os outros cavaleiros de ouro, e ainda assim estes tinham certa relutância, afinal, além de serem crianças, não era toda casa zodiacal que tinha um labirinto como proteção natural.

Sentou-se na cama e preparou-se para sua tortura matinal: Acordar 'seu reflexo'. Todas as manhãs Kanon quase fazia um escândalo porque não queria acordar e muito menos ir ao treino.

-..Kanon... – Tentava inutilmente acordar o irmão apenas balançando-o de leve – Kanon...!

-HHHHHmmmmmmmmm...Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho, Tiffany...

-Mas o que...? ...'Tiffany'? ...(...)KANON! – Enfurecera-se totalmente. Como o irmão podia chamá-lo de 'Tiffany'?

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Kanon acordou assustado, e por conta disso deu um pulo da cama, se colocando em posição de batalha – Onde está? Quem é o invasor?

-Ninguém. – Saga fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em sinal de descaso enquanto se levantava – Só fiquei chateado porque você me chamou de 'Tiffany'. Quem é essa afinal? Mais uma amantezinha? Ah, por Zeus, Kanon! Quando você vai aprender a parar de ser galinha?

-Que? Eu falei Tiffany? 'Cê deve estar com um parafuso a menos, Saga. Eu nunca disse isso.

-...Que seja! Pelo menos deixe de ser galinha. (...) E vá logo se arrumar que estamos atrasados – Falou enquanto tirava a blusa para trocar pela roupa de treino – Se chegarmos atrasados..

-Já sei, já sei. Vamos levar uma bronca do Mestre.

-Exato.

A conversa morreu aí. Saga estava espantado pelo fato do irmão não tê-lo xingado nem batido ou coisa parecida. Terminaram de se arrumar sem nenhuma palavra e foram para o campo de treino. Infelizmente, Saga acertara novamente e os dois levaram bronca do Grande Mestre.

No final da tarde, ao termino do treino, Saga estava sentado conversando com Shura, Afrodite Aiolia e Shaka:

-...Então ele pulou e a luta terminou porque o Kamus baixou a guarda por um momento.

-Incrível.

-Uau!

-O Milo realmente tem pegado pesado com o Kamus, heim?

-Nah! – Saga começou – Ele só está assim porque está com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes? De quem? Do kamus? Qual é, Saga! Vai dizer que o Milo...

-Não acredito que até agora você não tenha percebido, Aiolia. – Shaka parecia bem chocado – Está escrito na cara dele!

-Como você pode ver? Está sempre de olhos fechados!

-AAAi Aiolia! Como você é bobinho! É claro que ele pode ver. O Shakinha não precisa dos olhos! – Afrodite interrompeu o colega – Além disso, todo mundo pode ver como o Milinho está chateado com a ida do Kamus para o treino individual.

-É mesmo.. – Shura lembrou – Ele ainda não fez, não é?

-Não. Somente os mais velhos já fizeram.

-Saga..E você? Já fez treino individual, não é?

-Foi _quase_ individual...Hehe

-Quase? – Shaka não entendera muito bem – Então você não estava sozinho?

-Não. O Kanon estava comigo..Ordens de...do Grande Mestre. (...)Vai entender.

-Noooossa! Deve ter sido legal treinar com o irmão, né? Eu não tive a chance de treinar com o Aiolos...Mas a quanto tempo você fez o seu, Saga?

-Já faz muitos anos. Eu tinha dez anos e vocês ainda eram criancinhas de dois, cinco e quatro anos nessa época. Além disso... – Saga parou de falar subitamente e se levantou olhando para os lados preocupadamente. Ninguém entendeu essa ação e Shaka apenas ficou calado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saguinha?

Sem resposta. Todos – Menos Shaka – se olharam por um segundo. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? Se espantaram ainda mais quando viram uma cara muito chateada no rosto do cavaleiro. Nunca o haviam visto furioso assim, mas a expressão foi embora com a mesma rapidez com que chegou e Saga estava de volta. Virou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, pediu desculpas, dizendo que continuaria depois e foi embora tão educadamente como sempre:

-Que que 'cês acham que deu nele? – Shura tomou coragem e disse.

-Eu sei lá.

-OOOOOOOhhhhh! Será que ele está dodói?

-...

-Que foi Shaka? Ta doente também?

-Não..Não é isso. Hm..Olha, eu acho que vou meditar mais um pouco, ok? Estou precisando disso.

-De novo? Puts! Shaka, você já medita seis horas por dia, treina oito horas, dorme oito horas e nas únicas duas horas livres você vai embora MEDITAR? – Shura não estava acreditando – Nem eu, heim!

-Hm..Não me amola, Shura...

o.o.o

-..Então você vai estar lá, Kanon? – A garota de longos cabelos azuis presos num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos verdes como esmeraldas e corpo esbelto perguntou apreensivamente. Não sabia se teria alguma chance com alguém tão lindo.

-Claro, claro. Farei o máximo para estar lá.– Kanon deu seu famoso sorriso conquistador e a garota sorriu lindamente. Mais uma que caía de amores – Oito horas, certo?

-Sim!.

-Ótimo...Só não vou poder te pegar..Você sabe, eu treino e não posso sair do treino.

-Claro, eu entendo! Deve ser muito duro ser cavaleiro, não é?

-Ah, sim..É muito – Não podia contar a ela que era um cavaleiro de ouro, já que era proibido, mas não era proibido dizer que era cavaleiro, certo? – Então eu vou indo..Nos vemos depois.

Terminou de se despedir e foi embora. Andou por alguns momentos pensando na cara que o irmão faria quando descobrisse que havia deixado de curtir as cinco horas livres que tinham para ir à uma festa de arromba e passar a noite toda acordado fora do santuário. Riu um pouco ao pensar que o irmão tentaria – Inutilmente – ficar acordado até que ele voltasse, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando esbarrou em Saga sem querer:

-..Saga? O que faz aqui? – Falou desconfiado. Não sabia por que, mas alguma coisa dizia que devia se explicar ao irmão.

-... Eu apenas..Não é nada, eu apenas vim aqui para..

-SAGA-SAN! – Os dois irmãos se viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver Shaka correndo ofegante e meio vermelho – Arf, arff..Saga, você conseguiu pegar aquilo que pedi?

-..Aquilo que...

-Não acredito que esqueceu, Saga! Eu pedi pra você! Venha! Ah, oi Kanon..Bom, vou assaltar o Saga por um tempo, ok? Tchau... – E saiu arrastando Saga, deixando um Kanon com uma cara não muito boa para trás.

Depois de alguns minutos andando rapidamente, Shaka parou. Estavam numa clareira na floresta, perto de uma pequena ponte em cima de um lago. O lugar era lindo e Saga reconheceu-o imediatamente: "Parte de trás da casa de Virgem.."

-..Shaka, porque me trouxe aqui?

-...Acho..Acho que você deveria me agradecer, Saga.

-Agradecer..? Mas..

-Saga, você não é tolo, que eu sei. Eu posso ter só dez anos, mas já fiz meu treino individual e tenho certeza do que eu tenho visto e ouvido.

-...?

-Você tem ficado muito chateado esses dias...

-Mas é claro que sim. Eu tenho que ficar estressado porque os quatro últimos cavaleiros vão fazer a viagem de treino este ano e...

-Estou falando das coisas entre você e Kanon.

-E...? O que nós temos?

-Saga..Você tem ficado chateado e de mal-humor toda vez que vê Kanon com alguma garota de fora. Tem algum problema incomodando vocês?

-Mas.Não é nada Shaka. Não se preocupe com isso. – Saga sorriu – Obrigado por se preocupar, mas isso não é necessário. Estamos bem, mas você sabe como eu e Kanon brigamos muito...

-Certeza que é só isso?

-Sim, claro. Pode voltar a conversar com os garotos.

-Se você diz..Então..Boa sorte!

-Com o que?

-Hm..Nada não. – Falando isso saiu correndo e sumiu rapidamente das vistas de Saga.

A noite chegou sem mais delongas e trouxe consigo o cansaço. Para muitos, já estava na hora de deitar-se, e para outros...A história era diferente. Kanon mostrava-se muito cansado e com vontade de ir dormir logo de uma vez. Saga não contestou nada e se vestiu para ir dormir. Estava um pouco sério demais durante todo o dia e por isso Kanon estava um pouco preocupado, embora não demonstrasse.

E então, finalmente 'dormiram'.

Kanon levantou-se sorrateiramente e verificou que seu irmão dormia tranqüilamente. Ficou olhando-o por um tempo inconscientemente, mas lembrou-se da hora marcada e foi embora. Atravessou o labirinto facilmente e saiu.

Aquela noite seria cheia como a Lua.

Ao chegar ao bar, Kanon logo encontrou a garota com quem havia combinado sair. Os dois sentaram-se numa mesa com mais algumas pessoas e começaram a 'festa'. Kanon sorria, se divertia, bebia e comia alegremente, mas no fundo se sentia um pouco culpado por ter enganado o irmão. Afinal, haviam passado dezoito anos juntos e logo agora, dois dias antes de seus aniversários, saía escondido.

Levantou-se, pediu licença e foi em direção ao banheiro – Pelo menos fora a direção que tomara – mas parara subitamente quando vira um cabelo longo, brilhoso e tão azul quando o seu. "Saga!" pensou no mesmo instante e saiu tentando atravessar o mar de pessoas para chegar ao dono do cabelo.

Andou, andou, empurrou pessoas, mas foi empurrado para a direção errada. Quase riu com a coincidência, pois pode ver perfeitamente o cabelo novamente. Empurrou com um pouco mais de força, esperando não machucar ninguém e chegou até o tão procurado ser.

Mas se espantou ao constatar que aquela pessoa não era Saga. Os cabelos eram menores, e embora fossem brilhantes, não chegavam à beleza dos cabelos do irmão. Além disso..Era uma mulher. Esta sorriu maravilhada com a beleza do homem à sua frente e disse um envergonhado "Procura algo?", mas Kanon não a queria. Tinha apenas se equivocado, então se desculpou educadamente "Sinto muito" disse "Mas lhe confundi com outro alguém.." e saiu.

Voltou à mesa e o tempo foi passando, mas Kanon já não estava mais se divertindo. Muito tempo antes do amanhecer se despediu e foi embora. Pensava no episódio enquanto andava pelas ruas desertas.

-...Incrível o que o subconsciente faz... – Disse baixinho – Meu sentimento de culpa é tamanho que eu vi o Saga numa garota... – Tentava se convencer – Eu realmente devo estar morrendo de culpa internamente...

Durante o resto do caminho ficou convencendo-se mentalmente de que aquilo não era nada a não ser sentimento de culpa. Que toda a tristeza que sentira ao pensar em Saga sozinho em casa não era mais nada que o próprio coração reconhecendo o erro em ter mentido. De que tê-lo visto em uma mulher nada mais era que a vontade de se desculpar pelo erro cometido. Nada mais que isso, além do mais..Era virtualmente impossível ser algo mais.

Chegou em casa, atravessou novamente o labirinto e subiu as escadas antigas. Sim, definitivamente estava se sentindo culpado por tudo. Entrou no quarto e viu Saga deitado. Estava na mesma posição em que o vira antes de sair, mas tinha algo diferente. Definitivamente algo estava diferente. Chegou um pouco mais perto e pode ver. Ela havia chorado! Mas parecia que ele nem sequer havia se movido do lugar o tempo todo..Então..Como?

-Saga? Saga? Acorde, Saga! – Tentava falar o mais baixo possível – mas achava que se Saga não acordasse nos próximos segundos iria gritar até acordá-lo – Saga!

-... – Saga começara finalmente a se mover na cama. Kanon então pode ver uma marca mínima, deixada na cama pelas lágrimas - ...hm? Ka..non..? O que você quer? – Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos – Sabe que horas são?

-O que aconteceu? – Kanon sentou-se na cama de frente para o irmão e o olhou nos olhos.

-'O que aconteceu'..? Hã? 'Cê bebeu, ou algo do tipo? O que foi que aconteceu?

-Você estava chorando.

-Hã? – Saga levantou-se rapidamente e foi se olhar no enorme espelho do banheiro – Nossa! – Disse lá de dentro – Tem razão! – Mentiu perfeitamente – Caramba..Acho que eu devia estar sonhando com algo triste, apenas..Nada com o que se preocupar – Falou voltando normalmente para o quarto – Uaaaaaah! Estou com sono..Você vai sair?

-O que? Ah..Não..Não vou não..É que eu fui dar uma volta pelo Santuário..só isso.

-Bem, boa noite, então..Ah! E não fique acordado a noite toda. Já somos bem grandinhos para sabermos como nos proteger.

-Se você diz...

-Ah, ainda bem que amanhã começa a semana de folga... – Saga andou preguiçosamente até a cama e se jogou nesta – Estava mesmo precisando de um des..canso... – E adormeceu.

-...? Saga– Oh..Ok..Bons sonhos...

Kanon trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama. Sentia-se estranhamente bem por saber que o irmão não chorara por sua culpa, e com estes pensamentos, dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte Saga que não queria acordar. Milagres estavam acontecendo. Kanon se arrependera de mentir para o irmão e agora Saga estava sem vontade de levantar. O que estaria acontecendo, afinal...?

-SAAAAAAGAAAAAA!

-EU NÃO QUERO!

-VAI LOGO!

-NÃAO!

-POR QUE? DESSE JEITO TODO O SANTUÁRIO VAI NOS OUVIR!

-ELES _JÁ_ ESTÃO NOS OUVINDO SEU RETARDADO! E EU _NÃO_ VOU E PRONTO!

-Saga.. – Kanon agarrou a cintura do irmão e começou a puxá-lo – Como Você se atreve? Isso é plágio! Se levante agora!

-Plágio de que? Eu só não quero levantar agora! – Saga se segurava à cama para não precisar sair – Por favooor! Só hoje!

-Não! Que saco, Saga! Levanta logo daí!

-Não!

-Que diabos! É véspera do nosso aniversário e você fica aí? Qual é!..Se você não vai por bem..Vai por mal mesmo – E começou a fazer cócegas no irmão.

Saga, que era particularmente sensível a cócegas não resistiu e acatou às ordens do irmão. O dia foi passando se mais novidades, a não ser que Milo tinha arrancado 'sem querer' um beijo de Kamus em público, para algazarra dos outros cavaleiros e raiva de Afrodite. Ao termino dos treinos dos mais novos, Saga saiu para tomar um ar e deitou-se na grama.

A clareira onde estava não era a mesma de outrora, era a clareira da casa de gêmeos. Nesta havia ainda uma cabana, usada apenas pelos cavaleiros de gêmeos. Saga nunca entrara lá e nunca tivera vontade também. Deitou-se perto do pequeno lago e fechou os olhos. Tantos anos, tantas coisas a fazer.

Depois de algum tempo, Saga sentiu um cosmo bastante conhecido e nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que o dono da energia deitara-se ao seu lado:

-..Lindo dia, não é?

-..É...

-Sabe, Saga..

-O que?

-Eu estava pensando que..Esse aniversário será um pouco triste...

-...

-Porque..Os cavaleiros são dados como 'oficiais' aos dezenove, certo?

-...Certo...

-E por isso estou triste..Porque eu já estou ciente de que você é o cavaleiro de gêmeos..

-...

-E também porque...Eu vou ter que sair daquela casa quando isso acontecer..

-NÃO! – Saga sentou-se num pulo, assustando Kanon – Não pode! Você não pode sair de casa..Não! Quero dizer..Você não precisa sair de casa... porque a própria Athena disse que você não poderia sair..Do Santuário..

-...Saga.. – Kanon deu um sorriso triste e olhou nos olhos do irmão – Nós dois sabemos o que o dia de amanhã significa. O 'ficar sempre juntos' de Athena..Você sabe que aquilo era apenas até um de nós se tornar cavaleiro. Não há espaço para dois cavaleiros em uma mesma casa.

-..Mas...

-Você é o mais velho. Deveria dar exemplo, sabe?

-...(...) dois minutos de diferença... Quem se importa...

-..Hehe..Você é sentimental demais Saga..Vem cá – Puxou o irmão para um abraço e aproveitou a chance para esconder o rosto triste – Feliz aniversário adiantado...

-...Feliz..Aniversário... pra você também...

Mas Kanon não havia errado. Naquela mesma noite não conseguiu controlar a raiva que sentia por Athena tê-los separado de maneira tão cruel, e, Sabendo que a reencarnação dela já estava no santuário, tentou matá-la, embora sem sucesso. Manteve isso em segredo até o dia seguinte, quando a própria deusa o denunciou.

Kanon fora condenado à morte no Cabo Sunion e o pior, fizera Saga se sentir tão culpado a ponto de querer ele mesmo prender o irmão.

Kanon nunca esqueceria aquilo. Nunca esqueceria o rosto triste e as lágrimas deixadas pelo irmão. Mas tinha ainda mais ódio de Athena, afinal..Morreria lembrando da tristeza do irmão para consigo. Gritou e suplicou a Saga que o libertasse, mas foi em vão. Mesmo chorando e sofrendo por ver o irmão preso, Saga fora embora sem nenhuma palavra dizer.

Estava tudo acabado. Iria morrer ali, afogado.

E o tempo passou, passou e passou. Inúmeras vezes conseguira sobreviver às águas, mas não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar.

Depois de alguns dias, descobrira-se no templo de Poseidon, e usurpara o posto de Dragão Marinho para si. Passou anos e anos treinando golpes que nunca aprendera e criara um novo, o Triângulo de Ouro. Durante sua estadia no templo submerso, soubera por Tétis notícias de Saga. E ficara chocado com o que ouvira, mas aprendera a nunca demonstrar nenhuma emoção além do ódio.

Saga se sentira tão culpado pela suposta morte do irmão que simplesmente criara uma personalidade maligna, para esconder seu sofrimento atrás desta. Mas perdera o controle e tentara matar Athena. Fizera atrocidades e trouxera mortes e quase conseguira derrotar a deusa, se não tivesse se arrependido um segundo antes.

Logo após houve a batalha contra Abel. Saga voltou à vida, mas logo partiu novamente, para salvar Seiya.

Depois houvera aquela guerra. Sim, aquela que fizera de propósito, somente porque odiava e culpava os cavaleiros de bronze por terem matado seu irmão. Acabou perdendo, mas fora perdoado por Atena, e então passou a viver novamente na casa de gêmeos. Mas aquela casa não era mais a mesma sem seu irmão. Era vazia e sem sentido. Ninguém além da deusa sabia que ele estava ali. E ele também não saiu de dentro da casa em nenhum momento.

Algumas semanas se passaram e veio o terrível confronto contra Hades. Oh, aquele deus asqueroso. Mas Kanon deixara de pensar nas terríveis qualidades do deus para pensar no que ele havia feito. Trouxera seu irmão de volta, mas agora teriam que lutar! Como poderia suportar tal desgraça? Mas deveria. Devia isso À Athena, devia sua vida, e por isso, usou a armadura do irmão. Não tinha forças suficientes para usá-la de fato, por isso apenas a comandou de longe. E mais uma vez sofreu ao ver o irmão chorar.

Mas Saga estava morto, e agora chorava sangue.

Como era cruel. Como doía.

E finalmente tudo terminou. Athena ganhara, a muito custo, mas ganhara. Agora os dois já estavam com vinte e nove, mas quem se importava? Não estavam juntos, afinal. Suas almas haviam sido seladas por lutar contra os deuses. Ficariam naquela condição vida-não-vida para sempre! Teria o destino apenas brincado consigo? Apenas pregado uma peça para depois largá-los a mercê dos deuses? Talvez.

O tempo passou.

Mais uma vez a guerra veio e se foi, e agora finalmente estavam juntos. Athena tinha-os revivido, embora tivesse morrido com isso. Estava tudo bem agora, certo? Sim, estava. Mas o melhor era que..Como prêmio por terem sobrevivido à duas guerras santas e uma divina, seus corpos não eram mais os mesmos. Agora não envelheciam mais, a não ser que quisessem. Era perfeito. Suas vidas voltariam a ser como eram?

Quem sabe...Não eram mais os adolescentes de outrora. Eram adultos agora, e sabiam o que queriam, o que faziam, quem eram.

Nada era igual..Pelo menos se pensava assim...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 2

Desmascarando a Realidade

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

**29 de Maio, 5:35 A.M.**

-ACORDAAAAA!

-Não...!

-ACOOORDA, DESGRAÇA DA MINHA VIDA!

-NÃO! SAGA! EU JÁ FALEI QUE SE VOCÊ FICAR GRITANTO TODO MUNDO VAI OUVIR!

-TODO MUNDO _JÁ_ ESTÁ OUVINDO, SEU RETARDADO! VAI LOGO!

-Ok, ok..Mas só porque é véspera do nosso aniversário, heim..Amanhã não quero saber de nada e nem ninguém me acordando cedo!

-Kanon..Você vai fazer trinta e Três amanhã e ainda não sabe acordar cedo? POR TUDO QUE É SAGRA–

-HEY VOCÊS! CALEM A BOCA! – A voz de Milo foi ouvida lá embaixo – NINGUÉM TÁ A FIM DE ESCUTAR BRIGA DE CASAL NÃO, SABEM?

-Casal uma ova Milo! – Saga colocou a cabeça para fora da janela – Se você falar isso de novo eu arranco seu cérebro!

-Ui! – Milo riu alto enquanto debochava da cara vermelha de Saga lá em cima, embora não tivesse certeza se era Saga ou Kanon – Nossa que medinho! Ah, Saga/Kanon! Qual é! Admite logo que vocês se gostam! Ta escrito na sua cara!

-O que? Seu pirralho! Só porque você se arranjou com o Kamus não significa que eu vá ter um caso com o meu irmão!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..Se você diz...Prometo que tento acreditar! Agora deixa eu ir que eu tenho mais o que fazer...Bye, Bye!

Saga virou-se chateado e ainda um pouco vermelho, mas lembrou-se desse fato e virou a cara antes que Kanon pudesse vê-lo:

-Que foi Saga?

-Hm..Nada.

-Você ta vermelho..Tá com febre? – Kanon pulou para perto do irmão e colocou a mão na testa deste, fazendo-o ficar mais vermelho ainda – Hum..Nada de febre..Você tem certeza que não está sentindo nada?

-Ah! Claro que não! – empurrou a mão do irmão para longe – Agora se arruma logo que nós temos que ir pegar o Seiya.

-NÓS QUE VAMOS?

-SHHHH cala a boca!

-.._Nós_ que vamos pegar _o Seiya_?

-É. Além disso, ele que está com o báculo de Atena. Nós temos que pegá-lo e pegar a armadura sagrada também...

-Oh, droga! Por isso que todos estão tão felizes...

-Não fale assim dele. Ele caiu em depressão após a morte de Atena...

-Eu sei disso, mas..Já fazem quatro anos!

-É..Por falar nisso..O Dohko voltou aos Cinco Picos?

-Voltou. Deve ser um tormento mesmo..Passar mais duzentos anos vigiando Hades...

-Nem fale porque nós teremos que esperar também.

-Hm..Não me lembre disso – Kanon começou a tirar a blusa, e Saga se virou instantaneamente – O que foi? Algum problema?

-N-Não..Eu..Vou indo lá para fora, ok?..Então..Nos vemos depois – E saiu correndo escada abaixo.

"O que deu em mim?" Pensava "Eu devo realmente estar ficando maluco ou algo assim..." parou quando finalmente chegou à porta da casa. Nunca tinha reparado como a frente era estranha sem o labirinto. Era bastante grande e aberta, muito iluminada e quase não tinha pilares. Ficou um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos por alguns segundos, mas logo saiu deles quando viu Afrodite aos beijos com Shura:

-Hey vocês! Vão fazer isso em outro lugar! – Afrodite apenas acenou com a mão como quem diz 'Não enche' e continuou beijando Shura – Oh, eu mereço mesmo...

-Uooou! – Uma voz falou bem atrás de si – A coisa está boa, heim Dite? Hehehehe E então..Vamos Saga?

-Hm? Ah, claro..Vamos...

-Oh! – Afrodite fingiu pena – Vocês que vão buscar o Seiya? Boa sorte, então..

-Cara.. – Shura começou – Vocês realmente se deram mal..Mas eu só queria saber o _porque_ do Seiya querer que _vocês_ dois fossem pega-lo..

-Nem me lembre..Vamos Saga...

E os dois foram. Incrivelmente, Kanon estava calado e ficou assim boa parte da viagem, até que Saga chamou sua atenção:

-Algum problema, Kanon?

-Não..Nada..É que eu apenas estava..

-Estava..?

-Pensando no passado...

-..No passado?

-Sim..

-É estranho...

-?

-..Ver você pensando no passado. Logo você, que é sempre tão 'vamos viver o agora'..Acaba se tornando um pouco hilário..

-Saga...Você...

-Hm?

-Você sentiu a minha falta quando ficamos separados por tantos anos?

-..Que? – Seu coração estava batendo estranhamente rápido demais. Era apenas uma pergunta trivial do irmão. Eram irmãos, então, sempre haveria aquela preocupação – Bem, eu...

-Deixa pra lá. Pode esquecer – Kanon sorriu e olhou para fora do avião – Não era nada importante mesmo..Oh, já estamos chegando..

-É verdade..Bem, vamos trocar de roupa, então...

Desde a morte de Athena, Seiya havia se mudado para Asgard, e morava lá com Freya e Hilda. Quase ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê dele ter escolhido tal lugar..Sim, _Quase_ ninguém. Saga e Kanon sabiam muito bem o porquê dele ter escolhido morar em Asgard.

Afinal, os próprios irmãos haviam dado _aquela_ idéia.

Desceram do avião. Estavam com apenas algumas roupas de frio, nada muito chamativo... Embora as roupas fossem iguais. Quando chegaram ao castelo logo viram Seiya. Este estava sorrindo, feliz de rever aqueles de quem não recebia notícia há muito:

-Como vão vocês? Bem, eu espero.

-Sim, estamos bem – Respondeu Saga – E você? Como está indo?

-Estou bem na medida do possível. Como vão os outros cavaleiros de ouro?

-Continuam os mesmos pirralhos de sempre – Kanon se apressou – Parece até que nada nunca aconteceu...

-Imagino..Bem, entrem! Todos nós estávamos esperando por essa visita!

-Você quer dizer você..

-Freya, Hilda, Siegfried e Saori, claro – Seiya percebeu Saga e Kanon se olhando – Não se preocupem. Eu não estou mais morrendo de depressão nem estou obcecado com isso. Mas obrigado por se preocuparem.

-Não é nada. E então..Você está preparado para voltar? – Saga mudou logo de assunto

-Claro. Mas vocês poderiam esperar até o entardecer? Ainda tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer. Além disso..Freya e Siegfried me pediram para apresentá-los..

-Ah, ok.. – Saga olhou preocupadamente para Kanon – Acho que não há problemas..

Entraram no castelo e tudo estava silencioso. O lugar era lindo. Esculturas de gelo em lugares um pouco mais escuros, pilares e paredes de gelo que iluminavam o lugar estavam perfeitamente posicionados w um enorme tapete mostrava o caminho que deviam seguir. Os guerreiros deuses estavam em férias e, portanto, era meio óbvio demais que o silêncio reinasse. Apenas seus passos podiam ser ouvidos e cada um ali presente tinha uma sensação diferente. Por parte de Saga era puramente preocupação e ansiedade, e por parte de Seiya era ansiedade e felicidade. Já por kanon..Era pura tensão. Definitivamente havia algo errado com o irmão. Só tinha que descobrir 'o que'.

Chegaram ao salão principal e lá, bem no meio deste, uma enorme lareira estava acesa, esquentado tudo por perto. Em volta desta, duas mulheres e um homem estavam confortavelmente sentados em poltronas macias. A mulher mais velha tinha cabelos brancos como a neve, um rosto pálido, delicado e de feições doces. Definitivamente era Hilda. A mais nova, Freya, tinha longos cabelos dourados, ondulados e também era tão pálida e frágil quanto a irmã. Já Siegfried..Este tinha feições totalmente diferentes. Era forte e tinha um rosto decidido e um tanto quanto conservador, tinha cabelos curtos, loiros e lisos. O típico homem guerreiro asgardiano.

-Oh! – Freya exclamou de alegria quando viu as Três pessoas entrarem – Bem vindo de volta, Seiya!

-Obrigado, Freya. Estes aqui são os cavaleiros de ouro dos quais falei.

-Mas que maravilha – Ela falou sem nem ao menos olhar direito para os dois – Sejam bem vindos a Asgard..Oh! Vocês são gêmeos! – Exclamou um pouco chocada – Meu deus! E são totalmente iguais!

-Er..Prazer em conhecê-la.. – Saga começou – Sou Saga, e este é Kanon. Somos os cavaleiros de gêmeos. – Os irmãos fizeram uma breve reverência.

-Oh, mil perdões se os ofendi..é que aqui em Asgard ter filhos gêmeos..

-Não se preocupe Freya, eles já sabem disso – Siegfried começou – Certo? – Sorriu amigavelmente – Bem vindos a Asgard, cavaleiros! Espero que sua estadia aqui seja boa.

-Assim esperamos. – Saga sorriu cordialmente e andou, passando de Siegfried e indo parar em frente a Hilda, onde fez um vênia – É um prazer conhecê-la Srtª. Hilda.

-Ah, o prazer é todo meu, cavaleiro. Sinta-se a vontade aqui no castelo.

Logo Kanon também foi falar com Hilda, embora estivesse um pouco mais tenso que o irmão. Claro que, apenas Seiya e Saga sabiam o porquê deste temor. Depois de algum tempo juntos e de contar várias histórias a Freya, os irmãos finalmente tinham tempo livre. Ficaram algum tempo no quarto sem falar nada, mas depois Kanon saiu dizendo que iria apenas dar uma volta e tomar um ar.

Saga não entendeu muito bem, embora soubesse que ele iria até a passagem 'Asgard-Poseidon' somente para se culpar. Mas no momento não sabia o que fazer. Ficou sentado, pensando em como era triste ver o irmão se culpar.

o.o.o

"..Não sou igual ao meu irmão! Triângulo de Ouro!" "Saga..? Mas você estava morto...!" "Eu sou Kanon de Dragão Marinho!"

Kanon estava sentado no precipício em frente à entrada do templo de Poseidon. Sabia que o templo havia sido reconstruído a mando de Júlian Solo, mas tinha medo de voltar. Por mais que ainda guardasse a armadura de Dragão Marinho, sabia que era errado continuar com esta. O próprio Poseidon dissera que o verdadeiro Dragão já não era mais necessário, tamanha era a inteligência de Kanon, e além disso..Ele era o mais forte dos Marinas. Mas sabia que era errado. Sabia que o que fizera a todos era errado, e 'amava' a todos por isso. Porque mesmo depois de tudo eles o haviam perdoado.

Ficou perdido em lembranças por um tempo que não soube medir e depois Saga apareceu. Ele parecia bem preocupado, embora sua voz fosse tão calma quanto sempre fora:

-A neve aqui é bonita, né? – Falou encostando-se nas costas de Kanon.

-..É...

-É interessante porque..Lá na Grécia nós não temos neve. Nós temos neblina e muita chuva, mas nunca neve..Então..Eu sou meio friorento por causa disso..

-...

-Mas você tem uma certa resistência, certo?

-..Certo.

-É bem legal, isso. Eu queria ser assim também, mas..a maior parte da minha vida eu mesmo não estava presente, então fica difícil...E além disso..Eu agora sou que nem o Milo..Não posso passar um tempo no frio que já quero me empacotar e ir pra minha cama dormir.

-Nunca.. – Saga sorriu internamente ao ver que o irmão iria responder suas palavras pelo menos uma vez - ..Nunca durma na neve porque você pode não acordar mais..É que o frio 'suga' todo o calor que você tem, sabe...

-Oh..Eu não sabia disso..

-..É..

-.. – Oh, não! Tinha que fazer algo, senão ele iria entrar em suas lembranças e não ia mais sair durante o resto do dia - ... – E então fez o que nunca pensou que conseguiria fazer. Virou-se e colocou a cabeça nas costas do irmão, segurando-o pelos ombros – Kanon...Não pense mais nisso, por favor..

-!..Saga..?

-Não se culpe por causa de Poseidon.

-Como você..?

-Por favor..Apenas não pense mais nisso. Seja o Kanon que eu conheço e viva o agora.

-...Saga...

-..Então – Saga levantou-se num segundo e ficou de costas para o irmão novamente – Então, vamos entrar..E temos também que nos preparar para rever Athena e também porque quando voltarmos para o santuário já será inverno lá.. – Começou a andar lentamente e depois mais rápido – Bem..Eu vou indo na frente...

-..Saga! Espera–..Droga...

Saga correu, correu e correu até o castelo. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Aquilo fora tão..tão.ESTRANHO! Como podia agir daquela maneira? Mas o pior era que não conseguiu resistir ao ver o irmão tão triste. Simplesmente precisava fazer aquilo e fez. E agora? O que será que Kanon pensava de si?

Quando chegou ao castelo não viu ninguém, e por isso foi para o quarto e fechou a porta. Silêncio. Tinha que se acalmar, em pouco tempo veria Athena novamente e não podia estar assim. Olhou lá para fora e viu a neve. Tão branca..E viu Freya sentada embaixo de uma árvore, conversando com Siegfried. Ela era linda realmente, era branca como a neve, e pareça ser tão pura quanto, também. Não sabia mais o que sentia. Não podia ser tão puro quanto aquela frágil garota sentada na neve lá embaixo. Não era assim que a banda tocava. Esperou Seiya vir chamar-lhe e foi ver Athena. Ela continuava igual a antes. Mesmo rosto bondoso de sempre, mesmo sorriso de sempre. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dela. Nunca deixara de sorrir mesmo na hora da própria morte.

Kanon também foi vê-la e Saga pode ver que ele estava mais alegre que de costume. Talvez fosse a presença do corpo da deusa. Afinal..Congelar o corpo dela ao invés de enterrá-lo não fora tão má idéia assim.

Despediram-se de Freya, Siegfried e Hilda e entraram no avião. O báculo e a armadura sagrada continuavam com Seiya. Durante toda a viagem falaram apenas de coisas felizes, e deram notícias de todos. Seiya estava particularmente feliz de rever os amigos:

-Escuta, Seiya..

-O que?

-Por que você...Nos escolheu para ir buscá-lo?

-Bem, porque..Além de Kamus, vocês são os únicos que sabem sobre a Saori e além disso...Acho que se ela estivesse viva, iria querer que vocês dois fossem buscá-la, não acham?

-..Como?

-Porque..Vocês sempre se arrependeram diretamente, e sempre que faziam algo de ruim, essa coisa acabava sendo boa para todos. Como quando o Kanon foi perdoado por todos e quando você, Saga, arriscou a própria alma, e junto com shion, shura e kamus voltou à vida somente para salvá-la.

-Mas não acho que seja para tanto..

-Mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Vejam, estamos de volta!

-Você vai mesmo ficar aqui? – Kanon perguntou enquanto via Seiya descer do avião com a caixa da armadura sagrada nas costas

-Vou sim..Quando chegarem À Grécia, dêem um 'oi' ao pessoal por mim.Hm..Vou indo agora..Tchau!

-Byyye! – Kanon conseguiu dizer antes que a porta se fechasse – É... ele se foi. (...) E agora, como será que vai ser?

-..Vai saber...

Demoraram mais quatro horas para chegar à Grécia e mais uma hora para chegar ao santuário. Quando chegaram às escadas das doze casas viram uma garota sendo detida por Mu na entrada:

-O que houve, Mu?

-Hm..Nada demais. Essa mulher aqui disse que queria ver o..Ah, Kanon! Aí está você! Conhece esta mulher? A espertinha estava tentando atravessar as doze casas..E como eu estava passando..

-Claro, claro Mu. Eu conheço ela sim – Como poderia se esquecer da última garota com quem saíra? Já fazia um bom tempo que precisava sair com alguém – Olá, Sarah! Vamos, Vamos..Você está no lugar errado. Essas são as doze casas dos cavaleiros de ouro e..

-Oh! Kanon é você? – Sarah se espantou ao ver o quão belo ele havia ficado – Há muitos anos não nos vemos Kanon! – Pulou no pescoço deste e sorriu de felicidade

-Ah, é sim. Faz muito tempo mesmo...Mas, escuta Sarah, você pode vir mais tar...

-Ehem! – Todos pararam para ver Saga – Bem, eu vou indo pra _minha_ casa ok? Mu, Kanon..Hm.._Sarah_...Passar bem, todos vocês. – E começou a subir as escadarias com a pior cara possível.

-N..NOSSA! Kanon! Você tem um irmão gêmeo?

-Hm..Tenho. – Kanon estava morrendo de medo de não ter onde dormir naquela noite.

-Mas..Não é proibido subir aí?

-Bem é que..Ele mora na terceira casa..Sabe? Mas guarde segredo.

-Nãaaao! Sério?

-Er..Sim..Agora, Sarah, você poderia voltar mais tarde? É que eu estou um pouco cansado porque acabei de voltar do Japão..

-Claro! Volto amanhã, ok?

-Ok!

-Até!

-Tchau... – E Sarah se foi. Kanon olhou para Mu e este deu um breve assobio – To ferrado mesmo, certo?

-..Na mosca.

Kanon subiu miseravelmente as escadas. Era estranho ele se sentir como um marido que fora pego no flagra enquanto traia a mulher. Era realmente terrível essa sensação. Passou pela casa de Touro e deu graças por ter escapado do 'caloroso' abraço do amigo. Subiu mais um pouco e parou na frente de casa. Estava realmente com medo da reação do irmão. Subiu vagarosamente e quando chegou ao quarto, Saga já estava dormindo. Ficou um pouco aliviado porque ele não parecia se importar tanto com Sarah, e foi dormir também. O dia seguinte seria cheio..._Muito_ cheio.

**30 de Maio, 3:55 A.M.**

Saga acordara mais cedo aquela manhã. Bem mais cedo. E ficara olhando o irmão dormir. Lembrava-se da noite anterior, quando a tal de Sarah apareceu. Lembrava-se dela muito bem. Era aquela garota com quem ele saíra um dia antes de se separarem. Mas porque estava tão chateado pelo fato De ela ter aparecido? Olhou novamente para o irmão. Ele parecia tão calmo. Era tão sereno quanto um anjo. Ele era um homem, então era natural que saísse com uma mulher. Nesse caso..Por que estava com raiva?

Não havia nenhum motivo para isso, certo?

Então porque tinha pedido tanto tempo pensando no irmão?

-..Vai saber.. – Saga deu um sorriso e desviou o olhar do irmão – Deve ser apenas preocupação de irmão mesmo.. – Olhou de esguelha para o irmão dormindo – Trinta e três com cara de vinte e nove..Acho que vou dormir...

Kanon abriu os olhos ao sentir o irmão cair de costas para si na cama ao lado. "Sobre o que ele estava falando..?" pensava. Era estranhamente reconfortante ter o irmão olhando para si desse jeito, mas parou de pensar nisso e lembrou de Sarah. Ela realmente havia ficado estranha com o passar dos anos. Seus cabelos agora estavam de uma lilaz quase igual ao cabelo de Mu, e embora seus olhos continuassem os mesmos, haviam adquirido uma sensualidade natural com a idade. Seu corpo também continuava bem feito, e tinha belas formas.(...) Era bonita, mas..Espera aí! "Como o Saga..." pensava horrorizado "...Pode ser mais bonito que uma mulher?" "Hm..Melhor parar de pensar nisso e ir dormir até mais tarde..."

Duas horas e meia mais tarde, Saga acordou, se arrumou e saiu. Queria comprar alguma coisa para dar de presente ao irmão, mas não sabia o que. Ainda era cedo e tinha bastante tempo para pensar. Ao longo do caminho para ir ao shopping encontrou os outros cavaleiros 'passeando'. Sabia que todos estavam ali para comprar presentes. Todo ano faziam aquilo e o pior: Não sabiam nem como disfarçar. Deu bom dia a todos eles, falou um pouco com cada um e continuou seu caminho.

Muito longe dali, na casa de gêmeos, Kanon acordava. Estava realmente frio aquele dia. Botou a calça do moletom, um casaco e foi dar uma caminhada até o Templo de Athena para recolocar o báculo no lugar. Era esquisito ver aquele lugar sem Athena por perto. Era estranho não ouvi-la e nem vê-la sorrindo feito uma boba onde quer que fosse. Parou na frente da estátua da deusa e olhou um ponto mais a frente. Deixou o báculo no lugar e andou até o local avistado.

Aquele tinha sido o lugar onde Saori e Saga cometeram suicídio..Mas porque _ele_ fizera aquilo? Porque quisera deixar o próprio irmão?

Não. Ele não queria deixá-lo, afinal, pensava que estava morto.

Desceu novamente as escadas e deitou-se no jardim atrás de Gêmeos. Aquele jardim trazia boas lembranças..Fazia-o lembrar-se de quando Saga não quisera que ele fosse embora, e do abraço que dera no irmão. "Falar em abraço... Saga é realmente bom de abraçar..É macio e aconchegante..Na verdade..Nunca encontrei alguém melhor de abraçar que ele..." pensava "Mas o que eu estou dizendo! Melhor parar de pensar nisso e ir procurar a Sarah.."

Precisava encontrar Sarah e tirar o irmão da cabeça. Havia meses que pensava em saga todos os dias. Não..Isso acontecia desde aquele dia antes do aniversário de dezenove anos dos dois. Desde aquele dia não parara de pensar em Saga um segundo.

Definitivamente havia algo errado. Sabia exatamente o que era, mas não podia deixar essa 'coisa' ficar maior...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 3

Desmascarando a Realidade

Escrito e criado por: Youko Takabayashi 

-Naaaaaah! E então! Vamos, Vamos! Oh, você acha que ele vai gostar desse?

-Hm..Acho melhor não Dite..Rosa-choque não é a cor preferida ele, sabe...

-OOOWWWWWWW Shurinha! Você acabou com a minha felicidade!

-Mas Dite..Olha, eu compro esse pra você e nós compramos outro pra ele, ok?

-Mesmo Shurinha? – Afrodite fez uma cara irresistível, na visão de Shura – Você vai mesmo fazer isso pra mim, vai?

-Claro que eu vou, Dite..

-OOOOOOOOHHHHH! Eu te amo Shurinhaaaa

-Oh..Como você é kawaii Dite! – Shura falou abraçando o amante – Tão kawaii que é irresistível...

-Nah! Eu sei disso..Agora vamos procurar o presente do casal vai-não-vai...Hehehe

-OK!

o.o.o

-...Ok.

-Ah! Aqui, Kanon! Seu presente!

-Nossa! Não precisava... Uau! Um massageador? Hohoho eu estava mesmo precisando de um destes! Como adivinhou?

-Bem, ser um cavaleiro deve ser difícil...Então eu deduzi..

-Oh, muito obrigado, Sarah! – Kanon se inclinou até poder encontrar o rosto de Sarah e depositou um beijo de agradecimento na bochecha desta – Obrigado por se preocupar. – Sorriu para ela e olhou o relógio. Nunca usava relógios, mas hoje era uma ocasião especial – Bem..Agora vou indo porque tenho que comprar o presente do meu irmão..

-Ok..Dê "feliz aniversário" à ele por mim!

-Ceeeeeeerto!

Não muito longe dali Saga olhava incrédulo, Kanon beijando Sarah. Tinha escondido o cosmo apenas para fazer uma surpresa e agora via isso. Não podia ser verdade. Tinha que ser uma ilusão... Mas a realidade é dura e a verdade dói. Sim. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Havia sido cruelmente 'trocado'.

"Mas o que diabos eu estou pensando! Ele é HOMEM! Claro que vai querer uma mulher..Mas..Mas porque...Tinha que ser justo hoje...Justo..No nosso aniversário...?" Pensava enquanto seus olhos ficavam mais e mais brilhantes "Aquele..Aquele..Desgraçado!" Fechou os olhos para se impedir de chorar de 'raiva' e saiu dali a passos duros.

-Como ele pôde? Como ele pôde? Como, como, como, como, como? Desgraçado..Imbecil, retardado, idiota! – Nem mesmo o próprio Saga conseguia entender toda a raiva que sentia – COMO ELE PÔDE BEIJÁ-LA! – Socou uma árvore perto e esta caiu – ...Droga! O que eu estou falando...?

Ainda era muito cedo, mas já não tinha nada para fazer. Os outros cavaleiros haviam se encarregado do 'Amigo Secreto' que fariam após a pequena comemoração, pois os gêmeos não gostavam de nada espalhafatoso. Seu dia tinha que continuar, porque não era Kanon que iria estragar seu aniversário. Deixou o presente do irmão em cima da cama com um cartão de feliz aniversário e foi tomar um banho.

Resolvera não tomar banho na banheira, pois achava trabalhoso demais e no momento queria algo prático. Deixou a água cair livremente no seu corpo durante uns dois minutos, e depois encostou a cabeça na parede. Não conseguia tirar a imagem de Kanon com Sarah da cabeça. Tentava pensar em tudo: Desde as rosas de Afrodite, até caminhões monstro. Mas nada estava adiantando. Quanto mais tentava tirá-lo da cabeça, mais pensava nele.

-O que está acontecendo comigo...? – Sabia o que era isso. Sabia muito bem o que era isso havia anos. Apenas não queria se deixar acreditar – Por favor..Me deixe viver normalmente apenas mais um tempo...Por favor...

Mas...Seria isso possível? Após mais de quatorze anos vivendo da mesma maneira e agora não podia fazer mais nada para impedir. O tempo era cruel, com certeza, e agora estava mostrando o quanto Saga era impotente se comparado a tudo que sentia.

-..Por favor...

o.o.o

-Caramba..Hm..Isso aqui não dá..Hm..Isso aqui ele também não iria gostar..Não..Hm..Não, não, não..Ah! Er..Não, também.. – Kanon estivera procurando pelo presente perfeito para o irmão durante três horas, mas infelizmente ainda não encontrara nenhum – Droga..Nada se parece com ele ou com algo que ele queira! E agora..O que eu faço?

-..Kanon?

-Hm? – Kanon procurou pelo dono da voz, mesmo já sabendo quem era – Ué...Vocês apagaram os cosmos?

-Siiiiim! Para que não possamos ser diferenciados das pessoas comuns – Afrodite respondeu antes que Shura pudesse fazer algo – E então? Procurando o presente do Saguinha?

-..Sim. E vocês dois? Já encontraram alguma coisa?

-Já sim, pros dois. Falar nisso, feliz aniversário, heim! – Shura deu um tapinha alegre no ombro do amigo – Trinta e três, não é?

-Sim..Mas continuo com cara de vinte e nove. Você sabe..

-Sim, sim...E aí? Achou o presente perfeito?

-Antes fosse..Estou vagando nesse Shopping há Três horas e não achei nada para o Saga..

-Wou..Deve ser difícil não encontrar nada para dar de presente, né?

-É..E o pior é que somos tão parecidos..Bem, acho que ele vai entender se eu não conseguir encontrar nada.

-Também acho – Afrodite concordou - ..Mas..Kanon..Você não pensou em encontrar algo _especial_?

-..Especial? O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nada Demais..Mas, sabe.. Às vezes é preciso olhar para o passado para podermos enxergar o que está no presente...Vamos Shurinha! – Puxou Shura para longe de Kanon – AAAAAhhhh! Bye, bye Kanonzinho! Nos vemos depois!

-Até mais, Kanon! – Shura sorriu enquanto era arrastado por Afrodite

-Esper..– Tarde demais. Afrodite e Shura já não estavam mais a vista. – ..O que ele queria dizer..Com.._Aquilo_...?

Depois de mais algumas horas, decidiu que já estava na hora de desistir e voltar. Não podia ficar longe do Santuário por muito tempo, e Saga provavelmente estava sozinho em casa. Não podia deixá-lo a mercê de tarados como Afrodite "Mesmo que Shura esteja sempre com ele..Eu não gosto que Afrodite fique muito tempo com o Saga.."

o.o.o

-E então.. – Milo começou – o que vocês acham? Concordam com isso?

-Hm..Milo eu não acho que isso seja..

-Ah, sai dessa, Kamus! Você sabe que aqueles dois se amam já faz mó tempão!

-Mas..Eles são irmãos e..

-Quem se importa? – Zeus é irmão de Hera. Alguém se importou com isso quando eles se casaram? Não! Então pronto. E vocês? Falem alguma coisa!

-Hm..Olha, eu concordo.

-Aceito. Só não sei onde eu vou conseguir as frases..

-Eu não vou fazer merda nenhuma.

-Qual é MM! Eu vou..

-Ok..Eu vou.

-Peraí..Levantem as mãos, quem aceita fazer isso – Milo viu todos presentes levantarem as mãos – ótimo, então está combinado. Já é fim de tarde, mas vamos esperar um pouquinho mais..

o.o.o

-..Saga?..Saga? – Kanon entrava na casa silenciosa sem entender nada – Ué..Onde você está? – Entrou no quarto e foi logo guardando o presente de Sarah – Onde ele pode es..Um presente?

Kanon andou até a pequena caixa azul-marinho enfeitada com um simples, mas bonito laço prata e leu o cartão: 'Para Kanon'.

"Saga.." pensou logo de cara. Somente o irmão para entregar um presente daquele jeito. Resolveu não abrir logo, e esperar pela hora certa. Encontraria Saga e agradeceria primeiro.

Desceu as escadas e foi procurar atrás da casa. Como imaginava, Saga estava lá. Incrivelmente, aquela cena lhe era bastante conhecida. Era idêntico aquele dia fatídico. Saga estava deitado, com uma expressão um pouco séria, embora estivesse de olhos fechados. Andou lentamente até o irmão e deitou-se ao seu lado:

-..Lindo dia, não é?

-..Sim..

-Sabe o que nós dois deitados aqui me lembra?

-..O que?

-Aquele dia..A véspera do nosso aniversário de dezenove anos...Você estava deitado bem assim..E foi quando eu falei que partiria...

-..E eu disse que você não podia ir..Que não precisava sair de casa..

-Haha..Você ainda lembra?

-Como esqueceria.. – Kanon viu o irmão abrir os olhos, mas estes tinham um certo brilho triste – Como poderia esquecer..?

-Saga..

-Afinal – Ele disfarçou, mas sabia que o irmão havia percebido a farsa – Você me chamou de sentimental... Kanon? – Saga ficara instantaneamente vermelho quando o irmão puxou-o e deu um abraço apertado – O que..O que você está fazendo? Me solte..

-Saga..Por que se martiriza? Você nunca foi culpado de nada. Esqueça disso tudo e seja você. Não se deixe levar novamente..Por favor...

-Kanon..Do que você está falando, me solte..Me solte...

-Não até você dizer que vai deixar de se culpar.

-Claro, eu deixo de me culpar – Disse apressadamente – Mas agora me deixe ir..

-Você..Quer mesmo ir..?

-Claro que sim Kanon..Agora me lar.. – Não pôde completar a frase porque Kanon colara a boca em seu ouvido. Saga podia sentir seu coração pulando feito um louco.

-Você quer mesmo me deixar aqui..?

-Ka..Me larga! – Saga deu um pulo e parou em pé, ofegante e bem longe do irmão – O que você está pensando? O que quer de mim! – Virou o rosto ao senti-lo queimar – O que você quer...? – E foi embora a passos rápidos

-..O que eu quero...? – Kanon olhou para a própria mão e depois se deitou novamente, dando um leve sorriso – Eu quero... A única coisa que sempre me pertenceu, mas nunca pude ter...

o.o.o

-O que ele está pensando, afinal? Nunca ouviu as palavras discrição e nem..Pudor ou 'vergonha na cara' não? ..Droga! Mil vezes droga! E eu..Ainda fiquei todo vermelho..Que desgraça..Mas o que é isso? – Viu um cartãozinho caído no chão e pegou-o:

"_Saga e Kanon,_

_Gostaríamos de avisar que, por motivos de força maior não poderemos fazer sua pequena cerimônia de aniversário, mas isto não quer dizer que não nos importamos. Pelo contrário, ao amanhecer, tenho certeza que verão seus presentes._

_Ass: Shaka_

_P.S.: Quem domina suas paixões é escravo da Razão_"

-Não vão poder vir..Bem, nem sempre se tem o que se quer, embora isso me pareça mais um baita mentira..Mas o que ele que dizer com essa frase no final?... – Andou mais um pouco e se sentou numa pedra próxima – ..Ele..Ele tem razão..Estou sendo tão idiota..Já que eles não vão poder dar os presentes até amanhã de manhã..É melhor eu ir pedir desculpas ao Kanon e entregar o presente dele..

Saga sorriu e foi andando lentamente para casa, para pegar o presente do irmão.

Um pouco longe dali, Kanon andava em direção às escadas das doze casas, decidido a se desculpar com Saga. Era injusto o que tinha feito, visto que, nem sabia se era correspondido. Enquanto andava pensava em várias coisas, até que encontrou um cartãozinho caído no chão. Pegou-o e começou a ler:

"_Saga e Kanon,_

_Gostaríamos de avisar que, por motivos de força maior não poderemos fazer sua pequena cerimônia de aniversário, mas isto não quer dizer que não nos importamos. Pelo contrário, ao amanhecer, tenho certeza que verão seus presentes._

_Ass: Afrodite_

_P.S.: O amor, seja isso bem claro, não o dão os lábios ou o corpo, mas os olhos._"

-Bem..Não é realmente uma pena..Pelo menos vou poder falar com o Saga sem interrupções.. – Guardou muito bem o bilhete no bolso e continuou a andar. Kanon havia sim lido o 'P.S.', mas simplesmente resolveu ignorar. Andou um pouco mais e deu de cara com Sarah – Oh, Sarah..O que faz aqui? Sabe que é proibido subir!

-Bem..Kanon..Olha eu queria dizer que..Vou ser bem direta..Eu queria dizer que..Eu te amo!

-...C-Como?

-Bem eu..Nunca me senti assim antes..E..E eu queria saber se..Você...

-Escuta Sarah, eu nã–

Tarde demais. Havia sido beijado a força por Sarah. Mesmo que ela fosse muito baixinha, conseguira abaixar Kanon pela blusa o suficiente para beijá-lo. O mesmo não sabia o que fazer. Estava tão chocado que ficara simplesmente sem ação. Foi exatamente nessa hora que escutou um barulho oco bem próximo a si:

-Ka..Non...? – Kanon rapidamente empurrou Sarah para longe e olhou para Saga. Podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos do irmão – Me desculpe..Eu..Eu atrapalhei.. – Saga escondeu o rosto com a franja, mas Kanon podia ver o brilho de uma lágrima solitária, mesmo estando um pouco longe – Atrapalhei vocês..Depois..Eu volto... – Viu o irmão dar meia-volta e ir embora, entrando na floresta que levava ao caminho secreto das doze casas.

-SAGA! Espera! Não é isso que você está..Droga..Ele se foi..

-Kanon..? Há alguma coisa errada?

-Sarah..Durante todo esse tempo eu tentei dizer de uma maneira delicada à você..Mas vejo que não adianta, então vou ser bem curto agora: Eu não gosto de você! Por favor, vá embora!

-..Kanon..

Ele já estava no lugar onde Saga estivera. Pegou o presente de embrulho azul com laço prata que vira anteriormente em cima da própria cama e abriu-o cuidadosamente. Ficou chocado com o que tinha lá dentro. Havia uma foto dele e de Saga juntos, uma das poucas fotos em que Saga sorria de verdade, e que ele havia perdido havia anos. Junto desta havia ainda mais um cartão de feliz aniversário, uma peça de porcelana de coleção que ele tanto procurava e a coisa mais espantosa de todas: uma pequena placa de ouro, e no centro desta, a mesma foto do presente estava gravada. E atrás da placa havia os dizeres: "Sempre juntos".

Nesse exato momento lembrou-se da expressão do irmão e do P.S. de Afrodite: "_O amor, seja isso bem claro, não o dão os lábios ou o corpo, mas os olhos."_

-Ele está chorando!

E saiu correndo em direção ao único lugar onde sabia poder encontrar Saga. A cabana atrás de Gêmeos. Só podia estar lá. Correu à velocidade do som para chegar lá. Não correra tão rápido como podia, pois precisava pensar um pouco, para saber se faria ou não o que tinha em mente. Corajosamente, optou por fazer o que seu coração mandava dessa vez. Antes de ir à cabana, entretanto, foi ao quarto e deixou guardado cuidadosamente o presente do irmão.

Ao chegar à cabana, abriu a porta o máximo que pode e olhou bem lá dentro. Era um lugar simples, sem muita coisa. Havia uma parede de vidro, que era escondida por uma grossa cortina azul, bem ao lado da cama, um guarda-roupas marfim próximo à porta e uma estante. Logo mais atrás havia um banheiro, e a cabana inteira se resumia a isso. Encontrou Saga encolhido como uma criancinha no canto direito, onde estava a cama.:

-.Saga..

-Saia daqui...

-..Saga, por favor, me escute..

-VÁ EMBORA AGORA! – Saga se levantara e olhava ameaçadoramente para o irmão – VÁ EMBORA E ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

-Saga! Me escute!

-O que eu preciso escutar..? – Debochou – Que você tem um caso com Sarah? Não se preocupe. Não vou separá-los. Agora volte pra ela e me deixe em paz!

-Saga! – Kanon fechara a porta à prova de som e trancara-a, para depois segurar nos braços do irmão – Me ouça! Você está errado! Está fora de si!

-..Eu estou errado..? – Saga moveu-se mais para o lado e kanon pode ver a marca da lágrima de outrora – E quem estava beijando outra e esquecendo do próprio irmão no dia do próprio aniversário..?

-..Você..Estava com ciúmes? – Viu a sobrancelha de Saga se franzir por um breve segundo – Você ficou com raiva quando me viu com a Sarah?

-...

-Responde, Saga!

-E se for? Qual é o problema? Não importa o que aconteça comigo, você nunca vai mudar!

-Como você pode saber...? – Kanon deu um sorriso triste – Como pode saber que eu não sofro com você?

-.. – Saga se soltou com um movimento brusco, foi até a enorme janela e abriu levemente a cortina – Eu me enganei por mais de quatorze anos...Minha mentira foi tão perfeita..Me segurei tanto nela que eu mesmo achei que era real..Claro que eu sei o que é sofrer. Sofri durante tantos anos e com tantas coisas...

-..Saga..

-..Então.. – Kanon podia ver que o humor dele mudaria drasticamente a partir daquele minuto, se não fizesse algo logo – ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU–

Saga fora calado com um beijo. Beijo esse que esperava há tanto tempo, mas nunca tivera coragem de nem ao menos pensar em um dia conseguir. Ao ver que Kanon não estava brincando começou a chorar, uma incomum esperança de que realmente podia ser correspondido se formando. Quando se separaram, Kanon perguntou novamente:

-..Estava com ciúmes...? – O silêncio era revelador e o rosto de Saga estava mais vermelho que um pimentão, então Kanon sorriu e abraçou-o ainda mais – Posso tomar esse silêncio como um sim..?

-..Entenda como quiser...

-Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso.. – Kanon sussurrou no ouvido do irmão – Tantos anos..E finalmente tenho o que quero..

-..Mas..V-você não acha isso errado, Kanon? Nós somos _irmãos_, e ainda por cima _homens_!

-Qual o problema..? Os outros cavaleiros de ouro também são homens e todos, menos Aldebaran, claro, namoram outros homens..Além disso..Os deuses são irmãos e se casam mesmo assim.

-Mas não somos deuses...

-Mas somos quase! Ah, qual é, Saga! – Kanon afastou um pouco o rosto – Você sabe sobre Castor e Polux que eu sei.

-Eu sei, mas..Mas...Não podemos..

-Saga...Então você não me ama? – Kanon sabia exatamente o que fazer para convencer o irmão – Você não me ama?

-CLARO QUE SIM! Er..Não, eu amo você como...

-Então... – Kanon sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou perigosamente a boca do pescoço de Saga – Apenas se deixe levar..Só hoje Saga..E eu prometo nunca mais importunar você..

-..Você pode..Você pode apenas..Beijar..Ouviu...?

-Hmhum... – Kanon Sabia que o irmão não estava falando totalmente sério. A razão dele o mandava fazer algo, mas o coração dele queria outra coisa – Claro..Eu vou apenas.. – Falou enquanto colocava a mão por dentro da blusa do outro - Te acariciar... mas não apenas com os meus lábios..

-Isso é..hm..Impos..Sível..Seu..Idiota..n..

-Não tenha medo... Feche os olhos... – Agora já beijava o pescoço de Saga – E apenas sinta...

-...!

Aquela noite foi talvez a mais longa de todas. Os dois amaram-se durante um bom tempo, apenas iluminados pela Lua, que assistia a tudo de camarote. Estariam os deuses assistindo também? Quem sabe...

De fato, Ainda era noite quando saga acordou e viu que estava sendo observado pelo irmão:

-Hm...O que está fazendo..?

-Apreciando a visão a minha frente, ou seja, você.

-...

-E então?

-...Então o que?

-...Você me ama?

-...(...) Claro que não, sua besta – Trocou de lado e ficou de costas para o irmão, para que este não visse seu rosto corado

-AAAAAAhhhh..Beijando, se declarando e fazendo sexo daquele jeito? Não brinca! – Falou enquanto fazia carinho com os dedos nas costas do irmão

-...

-Maaaaas..Se você não gosta de mim..Acho que eu vou aceitar aquela proposta do Milo de..

-EU GOSTO! GOSTO, GOSTO, GOSTO! – Saga virou-se imediatamente assim que ouviu a pronuncia daquele ser tão 'querido', mas somente depois de começar a frase que percebeu o que dizia. Agora não tinha mais para onde correr. - ...(...)...De você...

-..Heh. Eu sabia! Vem cá, vem Saga! – Puxou o irmão pra cima de si antes mesmo de dar chance ao outro de responder – Eu também amo muito você.

-..Seu bobão.. – Deitou a cabeça no peito do irmão - ...

-..Saga?

-Hm?

-Feliz aniversário...

-Feliz aniversário..Kanon...

De fato, ao chegaram em casa na manhã seguinte encontraram os presentes ao lado das camas, e ainda descobriram a armação de todos. Sim, realmente aqueles ainda eram os mesmo moleques de antes.

Após tomar café sentaram-se juntos e foram ver os presentes dos outros. Cada presente continha um cartãozinho de 'Parabéns' e 'Finalmente juntos, heim?', mas resolveram deixar isso para lá. Após ver todos os presentes, Kanon se pronunciou:

-Saga..Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter te dado um presente também..

-O que?

-Bem..Até você me deu um presente, mas eu não..

-Nah! Qual presente maior você poderia me dar?

-O que?

-Eu ganhei o presente mais especial que poderia. Não existe presente mais perfeito.

-..Hahaha..é.Talvez você tenha razão..E..Onde estão os outros?

-Provavelmente escondidos achando que estamos na 'sessão love' hahahahaha..

E caminharam durante algum tempo, apenas lembrando das antigas coisas boas, e fazendo novas lembranças. Com certeza, daquele dia em diante as coisas mudariam e muito...

**Fim**

Nota importante

Hai minna! Como vão vocês? Bem, aqui venho eu com mais uma fic (embora esta tenha terminado realmente rápido) Mas dessa vez, é uma yaoi (sim gente, eu gosto do gênero, mas, por favor..Sem preconceitos, ok?) eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic yaoi, sabem? Mas só agora que tive coragem de fazer uma. (Eu estava continuando a fic Ciúmes, da minha irmã..mas aquela não era _minha_ realmente..XD)

Cooomo eu gosto muito desse casal, Saga & Kanon, eu resolvi fazer essa fic. Como podem ver, ela ficou bem levinha. É que eu gosto mais de Shonen-Ai, sabem? Deve ser porque sou romântica demais ehehehe.

Algumas pessoas acharam a fic angst, mas eu não acho não. Realmente tem umas partes um pouco depressivas, mas tudo é para que a fic saísse melhor e de fácil entendimento.

Sobre o corpo que não envelhece (minha irmã me perguntou sobre isso, então vou esclarecer antes mesmo de perguntarem XDD) isso NÃO é Spoiler. Existem sim algumas coisas que são Spoiler, como os cavaleiros de ouro terem lutado com os deuses, e graças a isso terem suas almas lacradas e tal..mas existem algumas coisas que são fictícias. Hm..Bom, acho que é isso.

Críticas construtivas são bem vindas (mas vejam só: CONSTRUTIVAS). Eu não quero ninguém xingando a fic ou algo parecido (até porque eu já coloquei um aviso a respeito disso)..

Por último.. Gostaria de agradecer a algumas coisas e pessoas:

_-A minha irmã, que me que me deu sua opinião enquanto eu escrevia essa fic._

_-Aos meus dedos, por terem agüentado a 'árdua' tarefa de digitar durante três dias seguidos._

_-E a mim mesma. Sim, eu. Pois eu tive coragem para agüentar a dor de um corte na mão direita (Eu caí – Foi uma queda feia, realmente – enquanto fazia esta fic, e como conseqüência, consegui um 'lindo e maravilhoso' corte de dois centímetros na minha mão...) Vários arranhões na perna e no braço direito também..._

Ok, Ok..Não vou fazer uma fic só com as minhas observações. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic e tenham uma boa tarde/noite/dia.


End file.
